30 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-30 ;Comments * Peel plays a session track from Walking Seeds covering Blue Oyster Cult's Transmaniacon M.C. * Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw is not a fan of Bogshed. * Peel mentions that if Charlie Gillett didn't bring any records from Zambia to him or Andy Kershaw, he would have never heard of Shalawambe or any other artists from that region. * Peel reads out a letter from a listener who wants to know whether he was drunk on Wogan, as he seemed to be articulate and witty on the programme. Peel laughs and mentions after reading out the letter that he saw the show recorded on video at John Walters' house and thought at least I did not look like a member of the Thunderbirds. * Peel plays three tracks from Blood On The Saddle's latest LP. Sessions *Walking Seeds #2. Recorded: 1987-09-22. Tracklisting *That Petrol Emotion: Genius Move (7") Virgin *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Sly Rockers (LP - Go Deh Wid Riddim) Crystal *Walking Seeds: Transmaniacon M.C. (session) *Freddy B & The Mighty Mic Masters: (Triple M Is In Effect) We're Back Y'all (12" - (Triple M Is In Effect) We're Back Y'all / Coolin On The Ave.)) Tuff City *Fear Itself: A Living Hell (LP - Till Death Do Us Part) KML *Jackdaw With Crowbar: Redstar Loco (12" - Sink! Sank! Sunk!) Ron Johnson *African Music Machine: Tropical (v/a LP - Got To Get Your Own - Some Rare Grooves Vol 1) Charly R&B *Blind Idiot God: Wide Open Spaces (LP - Blind Idiot God) SST *Movement: Movement (v/a LP - House Vol.1) Underworld *Walking Seeds: Eyes Too Big (session) *Cleo Brown: Cleo's Boogie (v/a LP - Wild!) Stateside *Cud: You're The Boss (12" - Mind The Gap) Reception *Very Things: Let's Go Out (7" Version) (12") One Little Indian *Zinica: Faya In Belinge (LP - Bluefields Express) Club Sandino *Bog-Shed: People Equal Greedy (LP - Brutal) Shelfish *Abdel Aziz El Mubarak: Ah'laa Jarah (LP - Tahrimni Minnak) Globe Style *Blood On The Saddle: Baptist Church Blues, Part I (LP - Fresh Blood) SST *Blood On The Saddle: Baptist Church Blues, Part II (LP - Fresh Blood) SST *Housemartins: I Can't Put My Finger On It (LP - The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death) Go! Discs *Cool C: Juice Crew Dis (12") Hilltop Hustlers *Walking Seeds: El Sexorcist (session) *Shalawambe: Mulemena (7" - Mulemena / Samora Machel) Kariba *Big Black: Dead Billy (Live) (v/a LP - Head Over Ears (A Debris Compilation)) Play Hard *Blind Blake: That Will Never Happen No More *DJ Hanway: These Are The Brakes (v/a LP - Hard As Hell!! Rap's Next Generation) Music Of Life *Wonder Stuff: Unbearable (7") The Far Out *Dustdevils: Mother Shipton (12" - The Dropping Well) Rouska *Great Fire Family Band: unknown (Zambian record) *Walking Seeds: Schoolfinger (session) *Blood On The Saddle: Rawhide (LP - Fresh Blood) SST File ;Name *020A-B3180XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B3180XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:05:11 *0:52:36 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3180/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Unknown